1000waystodiefandomcom-20200222-history
Dead to Rights
'Dead to Rights' "1000 Ways to Die" Episode 23. Originally aired February 17, 2010. Title derived from: A popular video game series of the same name. -- This is the Original Episode -- Blown Job Way to Die #'118' On April 21, 2001, in La Jolla, CA. A woman who is addicted to energy drinks attempts to get a promotion at her job, but her sexist (and unbeknownst to her, bisexual) boss will only give her the promotion if she performs fellatio on him. She refuses (despite tolerating his other acts of sexual harassment) and, in disgust, guzzles down multiple energy drinks. When she sees a new male employee get the promotion by doing what she would not do, she immediately gets angry and furiously confronts her boss. Her anger, combined with extreme amounts of caffeine, causes her to go into cardiac arrest from a caffeine overdose. Alt names - Blown Away Note: This is the second death to assigned these titles. Anger Damagement Way to Die #'355' On August 6, 2002, in Lawrence, KS. A group of friends gather at one's house to watch professional wrestling. The new guy, who met one of the friends at an anger management class, starts picking fights with the guys. He is killed when he runs headfirst into the widescreen television, embedding glass shards in his face, breaking his neck, and electrocuting himself. Alt names - TerrorVision Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Top 100 Deaths". Wrin-Killed Way to Die #'235' On June 8, 2008, in Pittsburgh, PA. A purse snatcher attempts to steal an elderly woman's purse. The woman, however, has 30 years of experience in Taekwondo, and beats him severely before crushing his windpipe as impressed passers-by watch in amusement. Huffington Toast Way to Die #'98' On March 17, 2008, in Seattle, WA. Three huffers get high off aerosol fumes from spray paint cans. Later, they find jars of solvent, and one decides to pour it on himself, attempting to get higher. The liquid evaporates quickly and absorbs his body heat and, in an attempt to get warm, he asks his friends for a lighter. When one hands him a lit match, his clothes quickly catch fire and he burns to death. His friends run off, and are later arrested for manslaughter. Hydro-Co-Done Way to Die #'157' On July 26, 2003, in Las Vegas, NV. A couple get high in their hot tub after overdosing on painkillers and drinking champagne. The temperature gauge malfunctions, and the temperature of the water rises to the boiling point, but they are both too intoxicated to react and are boiled alive. Samu-Fry Way to Die #'218' On September 18, 2001, in Tustin, CA. Two Japanese-American teenagers attempt to engage in a katana battle after watching a samurai movie and playing samurai video games. When they take their fight outside, one of the teenagers attempts to land a deadly strike on his friend, but his katana hits a low-hanging power line and he electrocutes himself. Screwged Way to Die #'236' On December 24, 1988, in Lansing, MI. An elderly Scrooge attacks a group of carolers gathered outside his house during a hailstorm by throwing rotten fruit at them. As the carolers run off, a large hailstone hits the man on the head, fracturing his skull. Alt names - A Christmas KO'd Note: 'This segment is otherwise known as "'The Grinch Of Hail" Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Top 100 Deaths". Safecracked Pitch Way to Die #'214' On May 23, 2005, in Oakland, CA. Maury is out for a walk when he sees a security vault being installed in someone's house. Later that night, Maury breaks into the house and tries to open the safe to no avail. Instead deciding to take the safe, Maury slides it outside and has to push it down several stairs. Not wanting to make any noise, Maury decides to guide the safe quietly down the steps. One slip causes the vault to fall down the stairs and eventually onto Maury, crushing him. (This death is absent from the US version) Visit the 1000 Ways to Die website at: www.spike.com/shows/1000-ways-to-die. Category:Season 2 deaths Category:Original Episodes Category:Way to die Category:Happy Deathiversary Category:Top 100 Deaths Category:Repeated Segment Word Category:Segment Word Confusion